Alpha Series (Big Daddy)
The Alpha Series of Big Daddies are a new type of enemy introduced in BioShock 2. History The Alpha Series were a failed line of Big Daddies developed by Gilbert Alexander using prisoners from Persephone as test subjects. Each member of the Alpha Series began as a test subject for various plasmids developed by Fontaine Futuristics, and as a result they retain some plasmid abilities. The bodies of the Alpha Series were less drastically modified than the later models when placed inside their suits. They were and still are terribly spliced to a possible point of even not being considered human anymore, as rips and tears in the armor of the ones encountered throughout reveal lumpy, grotesque skin. However, in the DLC Minerva's Den it is revealed that ADAM's effects on the users body can be reversed if the transformation is not too severe (for exmple, Subject Sigma's transformation back to a man) so its possble that all Alpha series models hadthe potential to be changed back to their human selfs (including subject Delta, if he had lived.) The main difference between the Alpha Series and the Big Daddies that would follow is the nature of their bond to Little Sisters. Each Alpha Series was created with an unbreakable physiological bond to a single Little Sister. This bond created a fail-safe enforced by each Little Sister's pheromone signature, and as a result any Alpha Series that wandered too far from his bond partner for an extended period of time would lapse into coma or madness. This bond proved to be too effective, however, because it made each Big Daddy in the Alpha Series essentially useless after his Little Sister was killed by attacking Splicers or saved by Brigid Tenenbaum. The Alpha Series who did not become comatose as a result of their Sister being lost became emotionally unstable to the point of psychosis (One apparently going as far as to mourn the loss of his Little Sister by crying at a Gatherer's Garden, as noted by Gilbert Alexander). Eventually the remaining prototypes were only useful as foot soldiers, as their suicidal aggression made them unfit for anything else.Audio Diary: Outlived Usefulness Characteristics Unlike other types of Big Daddies, the Alpha Series attack the player immediately, eliminating any chance to prepare. Like Subject Delta, the Alpha Series prototypes are not as heavily armored as production-line Big Daddies, and as a consequence cannot survive nearly as much damage, although they are still significantly tougher than standard Splicers (other than Brute Splicers, which have roughly the same level of health as an Alpha Series). Alpha Series have six times as much health as the standard Leadhead Splicers in Fontaine Futuristics and Persephone. However, their reduced durability is compensated for with increased speed, better combat flexibility, greater damage output, and tactical intelligence as well as greater numbers in the levels in which they appear, often attacking in pairs or in concert with Rapture Family Splicers. Like Subject Delta, Alpha Series come equipped with a variety of firearms, including Shotguns, Gatling Guns, or Launchers. The weapons used by Alpha Series have the same upgrades as the players'. The most visible example is the clip upgrade to the Double-Barreled Shotgun, if the player has purchased said upgrade. Unlike the regular Big Daddy and Big Sister models, the Alpha Series do not have a large valve on their oxygen tanks for the player to take advantage of. However, unlike regular Big Daddies, Alpha Series are vulnerable to headshots, and can be killed much more quickly with headshot-capable weapons such as the Rivet Gun or Spear Gun. Alpha Series also take 50% increased damage from explosive weapons. Moods Unlike all other Big Daddies, those of the Alpha Series are always hostile unless under the effects of the Hypnotize 3 Plasmid. Attacks *'Melee' - Alpha Series have several different melee attacks: **'Quick-Melee' - The Alpha Series' standard melee attack, in which they use their weapon to hit Delta. This attack is identical to the one used by the latter when performing a quick-melee attack with the same weapon. **'Charge' - A more powerful melee attack in which the Alpha Series will grab Subject Delta's shoulders and head-butt him, stunning him momentarily. The damage from this can be minimized if Delta hits the Alpha at the right time. Alternately, it can be dodged. *'Shoot' - The Alpha Series' standard ranged attack, during which they fire their Launcher, Gatling Gun or Double-Barreled Shotgun. The weapons used by the Alpha Series have exactly the same upgrades as the players', and so their shots possess the same properties. *'Frag Throw' - The Alpha Series throws a Frag Grenade which explodes upon impact. *'Elemental Burst' - The Alpha Series releases fire, ice, or lightning at random from its suit. This attack occurs randomly, even outside combat, and will temporarily stun the Alpha Series while it discharges its elemental burst. Strategy Alpha Series are drastically different to production line Big Daddies in both behavior and combat style, which means that most, if not all, Big Daddy tactics do not apply here. The following section is specific to Alpha Series, and does not cover other Big Daddies. *The first Alpha Series Big Daddy crashes through a wall at the far end of a big room near the beginning of the Fontaine Futuristics level. While waiting for him, simply move to the edge of the upper platform and he will stop below to fire grenades at Delta. Catch them with Telekinesis and immediately release the trigger (once caught) to fire them back at him. This eventually kills him without Subject Delta ever taking a hit (Don't forget to start the Research Camera first). *In subsequent battles, the best approach is to have the Hypnotize 3 plasmid (if purchased) ready so that one can instantly enlist him to fight for Delta, killing other enemies while reducing his health so that the player can finish him off more easily once the effects wear off. If using this approach, do not start the Research Camera until one is ready to kill him, as the player can only get a high research score during combat. *With Hypnotize 1 or 2, one can still set him after some Splicers, but the player can pitch in by shooting weapons or Incinerate! at him while he's occupied. Be ready for a fight when there are no Splicers left, though. *When two Alphas are around, befriend one with Hypnotize 3, then start the Research Camera on the other Alpha and help out killing him. After the Big Daddy's dead, start the Camera on the befriended Alpha and kill him. *Unlike regular Big Daddies, Alpha Series are vulnerable to headshot damage. Additionally, their heads are very large, making it very easy to score headshots on them. With the Headhunter gene tonic, the Damage Research gene tonic, and full weapon upgrades and research damage bonuses, an Alpha Series can be killed with just 6 headshots from the Rivet Gun's standard rivets. With said tonics it is also possible to kill it with one headshot from the Spear Gun's standard spears. *Alpha Series can be instantly killed with Winter Blast 3 and a fully upgraded Drill Dash. *Killing an Alpha Series too fast when freezing it will shatter it, unlike production-line Big Daddies. Alphas usually hold valuable loot, so take care when casting Winter Blast on them. *Alpha Series, however different from their mass-production counterparts, retain their vulnerability to armor-piercing ammunition. Recommended Tonics *The Armored Shell line of tonics decreases any physical damage taken. This helps against the Alpha Series' high damage output. *Elemental Sponge decreases any elemental damage taken, which can protect the player against this enemy's elemental bursts. *Walking Inferno decreases any fire damage taken, as well as increasing fire damage given. This helps when an Alpha Series releases a burst of fire. *Electric Flesh makes the user immune to electricity-based damage, and boosts the effects of any electrical attacks inflicted upon an enemy. This will completely protect the player from an Alpha Series' electrical bursts, as well as their Tesla Upgrade to the Shotgun if the player has purchased the upgrade. *Damage Research increases the effect of any damage bonuses earned from research. This is entirely dependent on how much research the player has done. Help Caption :It took some time to get the Big Daddy formula right. The Alpha Series is evidence of years of false starts. Former test subjects for experimental Plasmids, these poor '''volunteers' were then brainwashed and sealed into metal armor. Attempts to pair bond them with Little Sisters failed, leaving them as feral, barely-human wrecks.'' :Fiercely territorial, the Alpha Series now wander the halls of Fontaine Futuristics and Persephone Penal Colony, attacking anything that might intrude from the outside -- namely, you. They are prone to uncontrolled Plasmid outbursts, and tend to favor heavy munitions in fending off their foes. Notable Alpha Series Members *Subject Delta, the protagonist of BioShock 2. *The first Alpha Series encountered, in a one-on-one "boss battle" in the lobby of Fontaine Futuristics, has roughly 50% more health than a normal Alpha Series. *Unnamed Alpha Series: The protagonist of the Protector Trials for BioShock 2. *Subject Sigma (Charles Milton Porter): The protagonist of the Minerva's Den campaign for BioShock 2. *Subject Omega (Augustus Sinclair): He was captured by Sofia Lamb, and turned into an Alpha Series Big Daddy, the last of the line. He has 2.5 times as much health as a standard Alpha Series, as well as a clean, undamaged suit similar to Subject Delta's. Gallery File:Alpha series concept.png|An early concept art of the Alpha Series 100521-222335.jpg|Concept art of the Alpha Series Bugs/Glitches *The Alpha Series in Fontaine Futuristics have decayed looking suits and no symbol on their hands. However, the Alpha Series in Inner Persephone have the exact same skin as Delta, including the "Δ" symbol on their hands. *A glitch can be activated while heading to the pediatric ward in the infirmary of Inner Persephone that will create an unkillable Alpha Series. Use the Summon Eleanor plasmid to send Eleanor through the door heading to the ward. Do not enter the door, or the Alpha Series at the end of the hall leading to the ward will disappear like it is scripted to. If done correctly, the glitch will create an unstoppable Alpha Series that displays no health bar, cannot be researched, and is immune to all plasmid effects. *When the player encounters the first Alpha Series in the game, they can freeze it with Winter Blast 3 then use Telekinesis to launch it back into the hole in the wall it came from. Doing so will force the player to go back to the last saved spot, as it is impossible for the player to progress through the game after throwing the Alpha Series through the wall. Trivia *Alpha Series that the player encounters have a suit color different from Delta's, indicating either later creation or more advanced decay. Delta's suit is blue and bronze, while that of the Alpha Series is a faded blue color. *In the original concept arts for the Alpha Series in the Deco Devolution Artbook, the Alpha Series showed extreme degradation. This included large holes in their suits oozing flesh, green decayed helmets, and other more vile attributes. This grotesque design was dropped, as they gave more of a vibe of disgusting monsters than challenging enemies. However, Alpha Series do have their left arm partially exposed, a remainder of the concept art mentioned above. *Alpha Series have animated shadows unlike Delta, whose shadow only changes when rotating. *In BioShock 2's game files, Alpha Series are classified as "Mad Daddy", likely due to their constantly-hostile nature. *This type of Big Daddy's call is more like a shriek, unlike the low groans of the other Big Daddies. *Due to the Alpha Series' lesser modifications (they are not fused to their suits as Delta was able to remove his helmet), they still have the ability to cry, as mentioned by Gilbert Alexander in his audio diary Outlived Usefulness. *Delta (and other Alpha Series Big Daddies) have a 'diving knife' on their hips, but it is unusable. However, Delta's diving knife will oddly disappear at times when his body is shown. *Alpha Series, with the exception of Subject Delta, Sigma, and Omega, are the only type Big Daddy not to produce light from their portholes. References Category:Research Category:BioShock 2 Enemies Category:Minerva's Den Enemies